Insecurities
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: When Andre sees his current girlfriend Jade talking with her ex-boyfriend Beck, he can't help but wonder if Jade still likes Beck. When Jade finds out, she decides to show him that she loves him and only him. Jandre one-shot. One-sided Bade. Fluff!


Alice: Another tumblr request by swagtuesdays!

Emily: What do you know? It's Jandre. I've realized that I only write one-sided Jandre, so I decided to go with this.

Alice: For some reason, we all like to write about Jade's insecurities and her doubts. I decided to take a different angle with Jandre.

Emily: Enjoy! It's a one-shot.

* * *

Title: Insecurities

Summary: When Andre sees his current girlfriend Jade talking with her ex-boyfriend Beck, he can't help but wonder if Jade still likes Beck. When Jade finds out, she decides to show him that she loves him and only him.

Pairings: Jandre. Slight Bade.

Warnings: EXTREME FLUFF!

* * *

Insecurities

* * *

It was funny thinking about how a couple months ago, he was head over heels in love with Jade, and he was terrified that Beck would find out. Or worse, that Jade would find out. Then they broke up, and Andre was filled with such remorse for his best friend for not opening that damn door. He hated that Jade was so upset, and he wanted to heal her broken heart. When they first hung out at Nozu, Andre noticed how she was smiling and even offered to share a soup. Such an act would probably cross off as being friendly, but it made his heart pound nonetheless. When she asked him out, it surprised him.

_"I want to date you." Jade crossed her arms, her eyes revealing total confidence yet fear of rejection altogether. Andre swallowed the food in his mouth just before his mouth hung open in shock. At his shocked look, she sighed. "Look it's no big deal. You've been there for me for a while, and you make me feel like I'm worth something."_

_"S-so y-you're saying you like me?" Andre couldn't help but stutter out. Jade smiled, though not threateningly or even teasingly. It was a real, genuine smile. It made his heart melt. "Why?"_

_He didn't notice how she glanced down for a moment before meeting his eyes once again. "My dad is emotionless."_

_"Huh?"_

_"My dad never really talks or speaks and when he does, he insults me. A lot. He just never showed how he felt or what he was thinking. And neither did Beck if you think about it. I like you because of your emotions. You show them off and you let me know what you're thinking. I like that in you. Lately you've been looking at me with pride and acceptance. It makes me feel like I'm worth something, like I did something good. And I really like that feeling."_

_"Are you sure you're not trying to replace me with Beck?" Andre whispered lowly. Her eyes showed hurt but she quickly replaced it by reaching her pale hand out to his, squeezing it gently. She smiled softly._

_"You're not Beck. You're Andre. I broke up with Beck, and I like Andre."_

_That was the first time they kissed. _

Andre smiled fondly at the memory. Of course, there was tension. Beck had anger lingering in his body language but not on his face. Robbie didn't know whether to be happy or scared while Tori gave him a lecture about lying to her. Cat just bobbled up and down and squealed with joy. As the weeks progressed, Beck let go of his anger and became happy for them. Andre sighed happily and turned to meet his girlfriend at her locker when he frowned. Standing there was Jade and Beck. Beck stood really close though.

Too close for Andre's comfort.

"I got you some scissors," Beck grinned, passing her a par of new scissors.

"Hm?" Jade smirked slightly. "What's the occasion?"

Beck laughed carelessly. "Well I actually found them in the art room. My teacher was going to throw them away and I thought it was a waste. A pair of perfectly good scissors would go to waste unless I gave them to you."

Jade rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you have any glue? I'll put them on my locker."

Andre felt his mouth go dry. Jade never put any of the scissors he gave her on her locker. Beck laughed again. "Yes because I just randomly carry around glue."

"Alright Mr. Sarcasm," Jade chuckled. "I'll find my own glue."

"How are things with Andre?" Beck blurted out randomly. Andre's mouth dropped as he quickly hid in a corner. Jade seemed shocked as well to his question.

"Fine."

Just fine? Andre frowned again.

Beck nodded. "Um... Jade, I know I've made some mistakes in the past, but I was wondering..."

"Wondering?" Jade furrowed her eyebrows.

"Will you take me back?" Beck sighed out, slightly pleading. "I love you, Jade, and I miss you. Andre, he doesn't know you as well as I do. He doesn't know about the movies we watched together or get your humor. I'm so much better for you. Will you please take me back? I know you still love me."

"Beck," Jade whispered softly. Andre quickly shut his eyes tight and stormed away, not wanting to hear Jade's answer. So it was like that? Jade would go back to her perfect ex-boyfriend and leave him? Andre sighed. He vaguely heard Cat asking what was wrong, but he only opened the door to the janitors closet and slammed it shut. He heard Cat say something, but he ignored it and slumped down. After sitting there for a few moments, he decided to actually think about what was going to happen.

He loved Jade so much and now she's going back to Beck. Andre sighed and closed his eyes. "Monday, well baby I fell for you," Andre whispered. "Tuesday I wrote you this song."

"Wednesday I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong." Another voice sang. Andre's eyes snapped open as he saw Jade standing there, a soft smile on her face. Andre stood up quickly.

"Jade..."

"Andre." She took a step closer. "Cat ran to me, saying my boyfriend was upset. I thought to myself why would my boyfriend be upset? And she told me where to find you."

Her eyes softened.

"Andre, what's wrong?"

Andre sighed and diverted his eyes. "You're going back to Beck."

He was startled when he heard laughter. Andre met her eyes again and glared at her making the laughter immediately stop. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Yes!" Andre exclaimed. "I mean, Beck's perfect. He's got the looks, the talent, and he has great hair. Why wouldn't you go back to him? And I heard him asking you out today. I know you love him, and I don't want to hold you back."

"Andre," her eyes softened. "Remember when I first asked you out? Do you remember why I asked you?"

"Something about my emotions," Andre mumbled softly. He felt arms slowly wrap around his neck. Jade leaned her head on his chest and smiled.

"I know this is cliche, and if you tell a soul I said or did this, I'll kill you," Jade whispered threateningly. "But this is why I love you. You tell me what you're thinking. You show me the love I need, and you get jealous. I need a man with passion, Andre. You have passion. I don't love Beck. I _loved _him, as in the past. But now I love you."

Andre wrapped his arms around her as well. "How do I know Beck won't swoop you off your feet and steal you from me? You never put the scissors I give you on my wall."

Jade chuckled. "Because the scissors you give me are in my room in a safe place where no one can touch them. I want them to be safe and not exposed on my locker where someone can just rip them off."

Andre's eyes went wide. "I love you," Jade whispered.

Andre bent down and kissed her lips tenderly and softly. He pulled back with love clearly in his eyes. "I love you too, Jade."

* * *

Alice: Fluff!

Emily: I hope you all enjoyed.

Alice: Thanks for reading!


End file.
